


A journey through the olympics

by Malec_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: Dean Winchester barely made the Olympic Equestrian team. He and his younger brother scrimped and saved to attend the games in Rio, along with his trainer, an old drunk who shattered his own dreams of an Olympic win years ago. His horse may not have come from the best bloodlines, but he was good enough to take Dean to Rio.Cas Novak spent years on his wealthy family's farm learning the art of Equestrian eventing. Making the Olympic Team was expected of him by his overbearing mother. His shyness made him appear standoffish to the other team members and he was an outcast until Dean Winchester took the time to get to know him.Follow the two men as they ride their horses to a gold medal and perhaps, a love that will last a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

A week before the olympics to Rio and to say that Castiel Novak wasn't excited would be an understatement. He’d been training all his life for this moment and nothing was going to stop him. His first olympics. He couldn't believe that it was finally coming true. What he didn’t realise was that not only would he be competing but he’d meet someone who could turn his life around whether that be for the good or the bad.

Castiel had been brought up with wealth. He didn't know what it was like to be poor and not get what you wanted in life. His family had brought him up from a young age on a farm full of purebred bloodlines. It was expected of him to win the olympics according to his overbearing mother who did nothing but gush at how great he will be. She’d been his full time trainer in all disciplines and was definitely on her high horse so if he lost he didn't know what would happen. His dad however couldn't really care less if he lost, he was only ecstatic for him for actually getting into the olympics which was something at least.

\----

His name's Dean Winchester and he was like everybody else. Ordinary. He wasn't rich far from it actually. His family was poor but it never stopped him from wishing and dreaming that he’d one day be in the olympics. His mother had died from unknown causes which sent his dad over the edge who now has a severe drinking problem. In fact the only person who he really classes as his family would be his younger brother Sammy. Sam had stood by his side the moment he’d told him about wanting to be in the olympics and it was his brother Sam who had fought every inch of his soul into getting Dean riding lessons. It was Sam who made it possible for Dean to be in the olympics in a week's time and he couldn't believe it. He owed his brother so much. 

They lived in a small cottage house with a small stable hand crafted in the back by both himself and his brother. They had one horse named Bucky who was a master of all disciplines but it took a lot to take care of him. He wasn't a purebred but he was good enough for them. It was once again his brother who paid for a trainer and the money it would take to get to Rio but it was definitely going ahead in a week's time and he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day that the horses and riders would all be flying to Rio. The farm was bustling with activity as Castiel's mother barked orders repeatedly. Do this do that it was starting to bug him and he could see that it was effecting Apollo his dapple grey Mare. 

“Castiel we don't have all day! Get your act together the trailer is ready to be loaded” His mother shouted as she came round the corner glaring at him. His mother was quite a petite women but that didn't mean she couldn't hold her own. She was feisty and extremely bossy, he'd be lucky to ever get affection of his mother but he knew that she did care for him. She had the same blue eyes as him and she had blonde hair. 

Cas could only roll his eyes and ignore her glaring as he kept a firm grip on the lead rope attached to the mares halter which was plain pink that went really well against her grey coating. His other hand stroking and patting the mare's neck “It's alright girl just me and you. We’re going to Rio “ he mumbled softly to his horse, her ears twitching at his voice as Castiel leaned his cheek against the mares cheekbones. He couldn't believe that he was actually going. 

With his mother's glare still fixed on him, Castiel stood up straight and with his tongue made a clicking noise signalling to his horse to follow him as he set off at a walk towards the horse box that was situated in the farms car park, the ramp already down so that he could just walk her up. The trailer wasn't very large, it only held two horses but it was enough for them to manage. It was a dark blue colour with a grey horse head on either side. There was no mistaking it for a horse box.

Apollo had been trained from a youngster that a horse box was no threat and she was still as good as gold to load up, no messing about unlike some horses where you could be trying for an hour and still have no luck. Once she was securely fastened up and settled in with her hay net, Cas got out and quickly joined his parents in the car. They were one step closer to Rio and he could feel the excitement running through him.

\-----

Dean Winchester was most definitely not a morning person as he lay in bed hidden under his pillow while his brother Sam droned on about how he was going to be late. Late for what?

“Dean we have to go! We’ve gotta catch the plane to Rio!” Sam was getting more frustrated with his brother. At least they'd done the sensible thing and sent their black horse Diablo already to Rio so that they only had to worry about Dean. More difficult then a bloody horse. 

“Mm?” was the only sound that came out of the Winchesters mouth as he turned over to face his brother which was then the exact moment he realised what he was late for and bolted up right “Fuck! Where's my clothes?!”

“Right here Dean, get dressed and meet me outside with your bags” Sam said as he threw Dean's clothes at him and than left the room. 

Dean just nodded as he grabbed the clothes that had just been flung at him, scrambling off the bed to quickly get changed. He wasn't bothering with boxers, he wanted to be comfortable for the long ass plane journey. He was wearing grey jeans, a black tank top and a denim jacket which was topped off by his brown combat boots. He didn’t bother with his hair as he grabbed his luggage and trudged down the stairs.

“Oh good are we finally off?” Sam muttered sarcastically as both him and Dean left the house and climbed into the chevy impala which was Dean's car, well their dad's car but they shared it. 

“Shut up Sammy” Dean turned the engine on and drove away from the house and towards the airport. 

\-----

Cas and his parents arrived at the airport where he was kicked out of the car by his mother and sent to the registration desk where he was supposed to get his family checked in. He didn't get a chance to see his horse so he could only hope that it would br okay during the flight. Some horses were nervous flyers and this was his mare's first time. Secretly wishing his Mare good luck, he sauntered off to get checked in.

It hadn't taken a long time to get the plane tickets so now Cas was at a loss for what to do as his parents had yet to come and find him so they must still be getting the horse checked into the plane. He knew he should probably wait around but he wasn't able to fend off the boredom or the ever growing hunger so he ventured off towards the food store. That was where he came across a rather handsome man with the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever lay eyes on.


End file.
